1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the display of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
High definition, multicolor display, low power consumption, lower voltage requirements and light weight have made liquid crystal display (LCD) a leading display device technology. LCDs have been used for several years for mobile information display in, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, mobile phones and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional signal driving circuit comprising PMOS shift registers. The PMOS shift register shown, however, requires four clock signals CLK1˜CLK4 provided by an external application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) (not shown). Because of the increased clock signals, ASICs requiring the use of PMOS shift registers are typically more expensive.